All Dressed Up
by Insidiously
Summary: ...And no where to go. Just a little now oneshot about Lawrence and Adam my loves . Some steamy kissing, dress-suits, ETC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or any of the characters, obviously. Oh, the things I would do to Adam if he was mine!**

**A/N: So, this was supposed to be a three-shot (mainly a launching point for some pretty heavy smut) but I… have lost my will to write it. I have some other plots swimming around in my head at the moment that I want to focus on but I feel it is only fair to post this. Keep in mind it is only piece 1/3 so it's pretty thin, but. Yeah. I'm over it. **

"You know," The twenty-something year old said, a smile dancing teasingly on his face. "You clean up pretty good for an old guy."

It was late evening but the sun had only just set over the building-ridden horizon. Adam Faulkner was standing cross-armed like he had so many times before while standing in this exact spot. It was a place the boy had come to know well over the past year or so, after all he had spent practically every night in the place since that dreadful night when he first met Lawrence. The boy was dressed head-to-toe in black, a bright sky blue tie playing up the pinstripes that were littered throughout the suit. His hair was brushed and smooth although somehow it still retained the messy ruggedness that made it his own. Adam doubted he would ever be able to get his hair to stay completely strait. A slight smirk was playing along his lips as he surveyed the man, Lawrence, who had entered the room only seconds before and was now standing right in front of him.

"As stupid as this thing is, it gives me a good excuse to show you off…" Adam continued on.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." A deeper voice called as it stepped full into the light giving the boy his full view.

Another crooked smile from Adam was the only response as the boy appraised the doctor. Strangely enough the man was wearing almost an exact opposite colour scheme then that of Adam but the two still seemed to go together.

"I think we fit well… My obvious sex appeal shadows how little you have." Adam mused, mockingly stroking his chin.

With no warning the boy grabbed Lawrence's pale gray collar and pulled him closer to him until, finally, their torsos were touching. Before Lawrence could even take in a breath Adam had him pinned against the wall beside them. Breathing in his ear for a moment, Adam allowed his finger to trace the bottom lip of his partner softly, taunting him with ever stroke. A slight moan dripped tenderly by the finger and the boy smiled. Once again moving to the man's ear, Adam began tracing patterns on the tanned skin with the tip of his tongue. He enjoyed the effect it had on the doctor, within the first few rounds Adam could feel knees becoming weak.

"You look fucking good in a suit, baby, and you damn well know it."

Lawrence smiled as he felt Adam's breath on his ear. As the boy's mouth continued to work, Lawrence felt their legs intertwine with eachother's. The boy was a tease and they both knew it, it was something that the doctor loved about his partner. There was never a boring time with Adam around. Lawrence's thoughts were cut short by a crushing blow of kisses delivered by Adam, starting at his jaw line and working all of the way up to his waiting mouth. Eagerly, the two men moved their mouths together: making perfect circles with their lips and tongues. Hands were darting in an assortment of places on each other's bodies, each more scandalous then the last. Passion was melting them together.

Gasps and moans filled the air, steadily growing in pace and strength until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lawrence broke free. Somewhere throughout the heated struggle he had ended up on top of the boy, pinning him down. Even more mysteriously, Adam's pants were around his ankles and his boxers were working their way down as well.

"We can't do this…" The doctor chortled, out of breath. His once perfect hair and suit was now a product of Adam's straying hands. Slightly agitated but mostly turned on, he fixed the bowtie around his neck that had fallen out of place. "At least not yet anyway…" He added, noting the persuasive twinkle glinting in Adam's eye. "We have to get going, I'm already late."

It was anything but a typical night for the two men. Normally the duo just sat at Lawrence's apartment and amused themselves; whether it be with television, talking, sex, or just a mixture of the three. Any other day, the two would be on the couch right now stripping, touching, caressing and kissing their way to ecstasy. In all honesty, it was all that they could handle most days... But tonight was different, tonight they had to leave comfortable behind and be 'dressed to impress' instead of naked. Tonight, Lawrence's hospital was hosting a gala that Lawrence positively had to attend and tonight, Lawrence was receiving an award.

Tonight was the first night they night they would introduce 'we' and 'us' to the world. Tonight they were a couple.

"I'm not sure I can wait till we get home from this damn thing." Adam whispered in the most alluring voice her could muster, attempting to compose himself. "I may need a quickie in the bathroom when we get there… then I can tell everyone I fucked the award winner! Not that I couldn't tell them all that already." Lawrence's face brightened in colour as he punched Adam in his good shoulder. Fake violence towards each other was a way of life for the men.

"I must say, you can be quite the annoying little idiot." The older man mumbled, watching Adam fiddle with the open belt around his waste. After a second of chuckling at his struggles Lawrence pulled the buckle shut, taking extra care to brush continuously against the spot that Adam was most interested in satisfying. Adam nodded

"You say I'm the fucking tease!" The boy stuttered between moans causing his lover to smile again. Lawrence was reviling in the power that Adam's lust was giving him. Once Lawrence deemed enough provocation he grabbed the boy's little clenched fist and tug.

"We're late."

**Final Notes: I think this will be a fairly short one to complete because of what it is (once more, smut)… But any reviews are more then welcome!! How do you like the whole mad-sex idea? **


End file.
